Anak Siapa?
by boo-kwan
Summary: Wonwoo yang lebih sayang kepada Lee Chan lantas tak membuat Mingyu cemburu. Malah bangga. "Kalau sama Chan aja kamu sesayang ini. Aku jadi gak sabar gimana rasanya punya anak nanti sama kamu." - Mingyu (MEANIE FANFICTION/WARNING!YAOI!/ONESHOOT/ROMANCE&HUMOR)
**Title : Anak Siapa?**

 **Genre : Fluffy, Romance, Family Life, Boy x Boy, Lil bit Humor.**

 **Cast : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo, Lee Chan.**

 **Leght : Oneshoot**

 **Summary : "Kalau sama Chan aja kamu sesayang ini. Aku jadi gak sabar gimana rasanya punya anak nanti sama kamu."**

 **HAPPY READING**

Wonwoo duduk di sofa dengan gusar malam itu. Ia tak henti-hentinya menatap jam dinding dan pintu secara bergantian. Kalau di hitung mungkin ini sudah ke-300 kalinya?

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 11.30, hampir tengah malam. Di luar sedang lebat-lebatnya hujan dan berangin besar. Ia melihat pintu lagi, ini ke-301 kalinya.

Bedanya kali ini disertai umpatan.

"Duh.. Kemana anak ini.. Kenapa belum kembali?"

Dalam hitungan menit, pintu berderit. Wonwoo lompat dari sofa lalu dengan cepat ia membuka pintu apartemennya.

Wonwoo melihat kekasihnya, Kim Mingyu tersenyum lima jari kearahnya.

Wonwoo lantas melipat tangannya di dada dan bersandar pada pinggiran pintu. Memandang Mingyu selidik.

"Kamu dari mana saja? Kenapa baru pulang?"

Nada suara Wonwoo terdengar tajam di telinga Mingyu, ia lantas nyengir.

"Jalan-jalan, sayang. Kamu begitu mengkhawatirkan pacarmu ini ya?"

Wonwoo menginjak kaki Mingyu yang beralaskan sepatu.

"Jangan ge-er. Mana Chan?"

Mingyu akting meringis kesakitan, "Itu.. Chan sedang mengambil barangnya yang ketinggalan di mobil."

"Jadi kamu membiarkan Chan sendirian?"

Mingyu gelagapan, "Tidak..anu.. Dia yang meminta aku untuk duluan."

"Kim Mingyu, aku kan sudah bilang kalau jangan ajak Chan keluar malam..."

Wonwoo menarik nafas, "...apalagi pulang selarut ini. Dia masih di bawah umur, Mingyu."

Mingyu hanya maklum. Chan kan sepupu kesayangan Wonwoo. Chan tinggal serumah dengan Wonwoo kalau kalian ingin tau, katanya sih untuk menjaga Wonwoo. Jadi malam itu Mingyu mengajak Chan keluar. Mingyu sudah berjanji akan mentraktir Chan makan so-go-gi.

Tapi kenapa ia yang kena?

"Tapi aku kan sudah janji mentraktir Chan."

"Di bungkus kan bisa. Pokoknya lain kali jangan ajak Chan keluar malam-malam lagi!"

"Kamu gak khawatir aku keluar malam-malam sendirian?"

"Nggak. Siapa suruh keluar malem? Gak usah keluar malam-malam." Ucap Wonwoo bersungut-sungut.

Mingyu menunduk. Serius, mereka masih di ambang pintu. Apa harus Wonwoo memarahinya disini?

Kalau menyangkut Chan, memang Mingyu tidak bisa apa-apa.

Jadi Mingyu hanya bisa cemberut dan berkata lirih, "Jadi ngiri sama Chan, dapat banyak perhatian dari kamu."

"Mingyu jangan kekanakan deh!"

"Tetap saja. Pacarmu aku atau Chan?"

Wonwoo sedikit membentak, "Ya kamu lah!..."

"...lagian Chan kan anak aku—eh adek aku maksudnya."

Entah karena apa, Wonwoo salah omong. Mingyu tersenyum tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum? Merasa ganteng?"

"Emang aku ganteng."

Wonwoo hanya mendecih.

"Kalau sama Chan aja kamu sesayang ini. Aku jadi gak sabar gimana rasanya punya anak nanti sama kamu."

Mingyu nyengir bangga dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Wonwoo tak tuli, ia dengar dengan jelas bagaimana Mingyu menekan kata "...punya anak nanti sama kamu..."

Wonwoo berbisik lirih, "punya anak?"

Wonwoo merona hebat sampai ke telinganya.

Di koridor apartemen dengan pencahayaan minim ini, Mingyu masih tetap bisa melihat betapa manis pacarnya –yang sudah- manis ini merona.

Mingyu jadi gemas sendiri ingin menggodanya.

"Iya anak kita. Kita akan membuatnya sekarang. Ayo!"

Wonwoo salah tingkah, "Ya! Apa maksudnya sekarang?"

Wonwoo gelagapan, dengan perlakuan Mingyu menyeret paksa tangannya untuk masuk ke apartemennya.

Untung dia melihat Chan yang baru saja keluar dari lift yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Lee Chan!"

Mingyu menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Chan berjalan ke arah mereka.

Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati, "bad timing bro" lalu melepaskan genggamannya di tangan Wonwoo.

"Maaf hyung pulangnya telat. Tadi di puas-puasin dulu makan sogogi, jadinya lama."

Chan cengengesan menampakkan senyum matanya yang lucu.

"Lain kali kabari hyung." Wonwoo menyentil pelan kening Chan.

"Ayo masuk..." Wonwoo melanjutkan.

Mingyu mengekor di belakang Chan. Hampir masuk ke apartemen Wonwoo sebelum tangan mulus Wonwoo menarik paksa punggung Mingyu.

"Eeeeh mau kemana?"

"Ya masuk lah. Aku lelah."

"Nggak. Kamu pulang aja. Nanti di cari Ibu kamu, aku gak tanggung jawab."

Mingyu mendengus pasrah.

"Iya deh aku pulang. Tapi soal yang tadi aku serius."

"Iya. Udah pulang sana." Wonwoo merona untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Sebelum itu aku minta kecupan selamat malamku dulu."

Tanpa memberi jeda, Mingyu menunduk mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum melihat Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, jadi dengan gerakan pelan Mingyu menghapus jarak.

Cup,

Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas. Lalu beralih mengecup kedua kelopak mata indah Wonwoo, mengecup hidung Wonwoo, lalu sekali lagi Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo. Kali ini lebih lama.

"Hyung dimana celana tidur ku? Di lemariku tidak-"

Ucapan Chan menggantung. Wonwoo yang pertama sadar, lalu mendorong dada Mingyu. Ia merona dari telinga hingga ke leher. Bagaimana tidak? Dipergoki ciuman dengan sang pacar oleh adik sendiri itu sungguh memalukan.

"Selamat malam Mingyu, hati-hati di jalan." Wonwoo gelagapan dan langsung menutup pintu setelahnya.

Dari luar Minggyu mengusap bibirnya dan tersenyum.

"Kecupan selamat malam dari calon Ibu dari anak-anak ku."

Mingyu meninggalkan apartemen Wonwoo dengan senyum mengembang.

 **END**

 **Ini post-an ku kedua dan cast-nya Meanie lagi.**

 **Jujur pertama aku buat FF ini pairingnya Aku sama Seungkwan. Hahahah. Jadi bisa jadi UB-ku (Ultwimate Bias) Boo Seungkwan.**

 **Aku besok UN dan masih kepikiran buat nulis FF ini.**

 **Aku penulis baru di dunia FFN, jadi mohon bimbingannya ya untuk readerdeul ^^**

 **OTP favoritku Meanie, kedua SonHoon, disusul VerKwan.**

 **Feel free for ask. Kalo kalian pengen aku nulis FF cast nya siapa, kalian boleh request kok**

 **Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
